Ecco's Revenge
by Jose Philipe Mendola
Summary: ecco exacts his revenge on Jose because of a fic.... made for you who commented on it... hope you like it...
1. Default Chapter

Ecco's Revenge  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Legal notice: I don't own Ecco, the name or the rights to his name. Nor do I own ½ the names used in this fic. Don't ask why I write.. I don't ask you why you read..  
  
Author's Note: It seems to me, I have had more than one flames about my first Ecco Fic. not to worry, I enjoy them all. But I get the feeling that most of you want to see this changed.. The way this creature was treated no doubt.. So, my gift to all you who have bitched at me or about me..  
  
What was this? Another fic about Ecco the dolphin? Don't these people leave me alone? It was strange, finding out how people would manipulate him. inn ways that no mind could think.. *It was a good thing that they had done away with the NC-17 stories.. No way ½ of those things could happen. But what was this? Me getting trapped and turned into tuna? Who was this sadistic little bastard?  
  
Ecco scrolled up the page. This was ridiculous (besides the waterproof laptop that the dolphin was currently using). him getting turned into tuna. I'm Ecco for the love of god. that's it.. This Jose Philipe Mendola is going down..  
  
Ecco loaded a program that would allow him to link to Russian picture satellite. The one that was currently in low orbit over the Mendola home.  
  
Excellent.. They had a pool.. And, like everyone knew, there was always a path from the ocean to a pool.. Ecco looked at the screen again, zooming in the camera. Great, just great. Jose was about to enjoy himself in the pool on this hot summer day. Enjoy it while you can. cause it'll be your last swim..  
  
Little did Jose know, as he sat on his inflatable raft, enjoying a tuna-melt, laughing to himself, that doom was approaching. Looking in the water to look for money some fool might have dropped in, Jose saw a dark shadow below the water. Putting down the melt, he leaned in closer.  
'What the hell?' Jose said to himself. 'I don't remember buying a dolphin. oh shit.'  
  
Ecco's bottle shaped nose was the last thing to go thru Jose's mind as the dolphin jumped out of the water, and dived down upon Jose.  
  
Jose's mom looked out the window, shaking her head and sighing said to the father figure  
'Damn.. Now what will I tell Star Fox and Urza when they show up to beat on him tomorrow?' Jose's dad took another swig of his brandy and said  
'I don't know. but it serves him right. Never should have bad-mouthed them anyway.'  
  
*This was not a good thing for these people to do.. I want my NC-17 BACK!  
  
Well fellow readers.. I hope you like my rendition of Ecco's revenge on me.. I'm not sure how it would work any-other way. but if you think I've learned something, I haven't.  
  
Feel free to comment. Flame, or other, I welcome all comments. 


	2. Public Address

Public Address #1  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Well kids, as it seems, due to a few Fics I may have out (One in particular that proceeded this letter,) the odds are that I may have offended some of you.  
  
Regardless, I am now working on another chapter where the parents of Jose get even with the Devil Spawn Dolphin.  
  
Think of my fics and me as you will, but get used to ones like this, because they are going to keep happening.  
  
Thanks for reading the letter to you.  
  
-Jose 


	3. Revenge2

Revenge^2  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Legal Notice: Ecco is a trademarked name that I am using illegally. If you represent either the founding company of Ecco/ Sonic, or Sega itself, Please don't sue, for I have no money to my name.  
  
Authors Rant: Excuse me? What did you say...? You want more Ecco Fics? Well today is your lucky day, for here is chapter 2 of Ecco's Revenge. Enjoy! :^)  
  
'Damn it.' Jose's father said, looking into the pool. 'I told that kid about not bleeding in the pool unless he's going to clean it up.'  
  
Jose had just been savagely attacked and killed by a dolphin named Ecco. Apparently, or as far as Russ could figure, many an angry FanFiction.net reader stirred the anger inside the hateful dolphin, driving him to kill.  
  
Still not really sure what exactly happened, Jose's mother came out the back door and said  
  
'Look, all that I know is that dead body in the pool is giving me the creeps. Drag it out and let's go find us a killer.'  
  
After a very short, but well planned funeral for Jose, Russ set out to find his son's killer.  
  
After receiving no help from the police in the bizarre case, Russ decided to go Vigilante. Since he had done this many a time, once looking for his other son, but one week later remembering he had stashed him in a closet, Russ knew what to look for.  
  
After inspection of the pool, a small porthole was found at the bottom near the filter.  
  
'This,' He exclaimed to no one 'is where the killer entered the pool. Now the only question I, who was it, and how am I going to figure out where it goes?'  
  
After going inside for a cold beer or three and a few phone calls later, Russ had a small taskforce made up of his NRA buddies.  
  
Once all had arrived and they had their mission briefing, they drew straws to see who would don the SCUBA gear and travel the porthole.  
  
Unfortunately, Rob had picked the shorter straw. After receiving very quick instructions on how to use the regulator and the other things no one there understood, Russ helped him into the water.  
  
Before Rob dove, Russ handed him a rope.  
  
'What's this for?' Rob asked  
  
'If you find the killer,' Russ began 'pull on this 64 times. If you're run out of air, pull on it 65 times. Got it?'  
  
Rob nodded in agreement and dove for the hole.  
  
'There goes a stupid, stupid man.' Bill said as Rob made his way into the black abyss.  
  
Some time later, and an absence of rope pulls, Russ began to worry for the well being of his friend.  
  
Because the rest of the NRA club had passed out form sun exposure, Russ was once again alone.  
  
While pacing on the pool deck, waiting for a sign from Rob, he noticed something yellow and black floating in the water.  
  
Poking it with the pool skimmer, he noticed it was a diving mask. Thinking back on it, he was now sure that it was the same mask he gave to Rob to use.  
  
'No.' Russ said quietly 'No. NO! You bastard! You dirty bastard! First my favorite son, now our NRA Club President! I'll get you for this, you wretched amphibian! I'll get you!'  
  
Running back into the house, Russ went to his closet and pulled out his Automatic Remington shotgun. Digging further back into the confines of the closet, he produced a Sidewinder ammo drum. Checking the drum, he was happy to see it was loaded with all 10 shots.  
  
While running back out to the pool, his wife was out on the deck looking into the water.  
  
'What do you plan on doing?' She asked him.  
  
'I'm waiting until that bastard comes back to finish us off.' He said  
  
'I'm afraid it'll hurt us.' sue said  
  
'Don't worry.' Russ said 'No one's going to hurt us.' his right eye twitched a tad 'Not while I'm here.' He finished, cocking his shotgun.  
  
Sue looked at the massive weapon and said  
  
'You cant shoot at a dolphin with a shotgun. it has no accuracy.'  
  
Russ gave her a skeptical look and said  
  
'Sure it does. watch.'  
  
Pointing down the yard near his wife's garden, he saw a small blue creature nibbling on the plants.  
  
'Fucking hedgehogs.' he said, pulling the trigger.  
  
Close to 45 yards away, the blue creature was blown apart in a hail of fire and hedgehog pieces.  
  
A two-tailed squirrel ran over to it and looked as if it were crying.  
  
'Want me to get rid of another problem?' Russ said, again aiming downfield.  
  
'That's ok.' Sue said 'I'll just wait to see the dolphin. until then, I'll be inside.'  
  
While Sue was inside watching The Simpson's, she hear d a few gunshots and eventually triumphant laughter. She smiled to herself, knowing that Jose's death had been repaid.  
  
That night, the remainder of the Mendola Family had a very big meal complete with dolphin steaks and mashed potatoes.  
  
That was the last anyone saw of the dolphin named Ecco again.  
  
Author's Final Words: well, justice has been served. Hope ya'll liked it, and if not, tell me why. or if you did, let me know. I'm here for the reviews. 


End file.
